


Just Blowing Off Some Steam

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gay denial, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Partial Nudity, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swalling, Teen Angst, Underage Sex, spitting, using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Lars really needs to blow off some steam. And he knows how Steven can help
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Sadie Miller, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Just Blowing Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2018. Takes place during early season one.

Lars was mad. That was not unusual. Lars was almost always mad. Mad at work, school, parents, life in general. Lars was just an angry person. Today he was mad at his girlfriend. Well, not girlfriend per say, but he and Sadie were known to fool around, from time to time. But today, they got in a fight. Lars wasn’t even sure what happened. Something about his “work ethic” whatever that meant. He did not need this today. He really needed a good nut. 

He texted his emergency booty call. Despite times called despite measures. Lars went behind the Big Donut. He found Steven waiting for him. 

“Hey Lars…”

“Up, up, up. What are the rules?” Lars asked. 

“No talking,” Steven whispered. 

“No talking,” Lars repeated. He unzipped his jeans and let them fall down. They hit his ankles with a thud. He pulled down his underwear, releasing his junk out to the world. He grabbed his still flaccid penis. “Come get some Lars.” 

Steven walked over and put lars’ manhood into his mouth. Lars let some grunts as he hardened inside the boy’s mouth. It’s not gay if you think about girls. It’s not gay if you think about girls. Lars repeatedly told himself. He grabbed Steven’s hair and began to thrust into the young boy’s mouth. He felt his ball slap into his chin as his built to a climax. Oh, God he needed this. It felt so fucking good. He fired his jizz into the boy’s gullet. 

When Lars released Steven, the boy fell over onto the ground, coughing and hacking up his cum.  
“Your pants,” Lars hissed. “Lose them.” 

Wordlessly, Steven obeyed. He bent over, presenting his round ass to the older teen. Lars groped the bare ass, before inserting his still hard length into his cute little butthole. He pushed himself in. A moan escaped Steven’s lips. 

“Oh, Lars. I love you. I love you.” 

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” 

Lars felt the pleasure build up inside him. Once again Lars climaxed. Steven himself launched his cum into the ground. The two laid there; breathing heavy. Lars looked at the mess the two had made. “I’m not cleaning that up.”


End file.
